JJ and The Four Kings
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: There is another part of this story and maybe more...idk yet...The Italian phrase Venite a me babe well lets just say you will know what it means..this is pure smut in ch 4...Plz r & r
1. Chapter 1

This is in response to a challenge from the forum…The conference room and a couch…There are as the title implies four parts….Please r & r….This is my first post on this page…And it is rated M for a reason…

Damn I am so bored, she thought as she grabbed a deck of cards. She sat the conference table and began to deal a game of solitaire. She played until the four kings were blocking the stacks of cards underneath them. Her mind began to wonder on the "kings" in her life.

The king of diamonds, Dr. Spencer Reid, she smiles. He is definitely a jewel in the rough. The innocence and naivety is a definite turn on for her. .

She picks up the card, letting her fingertips stroke the slick surface. The couch in the far corner catches her eye and her imagination. She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

She thinks of his soft and full lips kissing hers, letting her tongue seek out his. Tasting him for the first time. The softness of his long curly hair in her hands, gently guiding him to her aching breasts. JJ feels her nipples harden at the image in her mind. She can almost feel his lips wrap around her taut flesh while his thumb caresses the other.

She is brought roughly back to reality as her cell phone suddenly starts ringing loudly. "What?", she almost screams at the intruder on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, JJ, its me Derek. Hotch wanted me to call and see if you made it back to the office. Did I interupt something?" Derek rambles at the phone. JJ has never yelled at him on the phone until now.

"No, sorry Derek. I was just reading over an old case and you startled me, that's all." she graciously lied into the phone. "Let Hotch know that I am safe at the office" she said with a touch more animosity in her voice.

"Ok, I will. You know he just worries about you right?" Derek says with a small muffled laugh. "Yeah I know, he is just so infuriating some times. Goodnight." JJ responds, a smile playing on her lips as she closes her phone.

She looks back the game and picks up the king of clubs. Aaron Hotchner hmmm..

She lets her mind and libido wander to the tall and guarded man. He was definitely good looking and when he smiles he was down right sexy. Yet he hid his emotions behind his badge. I wonder what he would be like….

Hotch and JJ are talking about a case in the conference room when she suddenly stands up and takes his hand; pulling him to the couch. She pulls him into a deep passionate kiss, wrapping her hands in hair. He groans against her lips the feeling vibrating down her spine.

He wraps his hands around her waist, pulling her close letting her feel the effect she has on him. She smiles against his lips as he presses his rather large erection against her. She lets her hand slide down the front of his shirt to the waist of his pants. Her nimble fingers undoing the belt and top button in a matter of seconds.

They are having a war with their tongues and lips as she slides her hand inside of his dark suit pants. Her fingers gently wrap around the hard length and begin to…Her phone rings loudly in the quiet conference…


	3. Chapter 3

She jumps almost out of the chair, grabs her phone hitting the green send button and basically screams, "What the hell is it now?" She never even looked at the caller id to see who was on the phone. Her breath coming in short gasps and her mind trying to focus on the person talking to her.

Penelope Garcia is frantically trying to figure out what is wrong with her friend. The questions just keep rolling off her tongue, not letting JJ get an answer out. JJ finally shouts, "Pen breathe!" Garcia stops talking.

JJ tells her that she must have dozed off and that is why she screamed at her. The phone startled her awake. "Pen I am fine, I am at the BAU in the conference room. Tell Hotch to stop worrying about me, ok?"

Garcia thinks Hotch? "Um sweetie, it wasn't Hotch that asked me to check on you. It was my chocolate Adonis, Derek." She is so confused now, but she lets JJ know that Derek was concerned after their conversation earlier. "He just thought something was bothering you, that's all" Garcia tries to make JJ understand that worry was her motive for calling her.

JJ, "Its okay Pen, I guess this case got to all of us" she is trying to make up for the rude way she answered the phone. "I will be okay, I am just waiting on some press information and then I am headed home" JJ says in a determined voice.

Garcia tells her good night and to be careful on the way home. The call is ended with a promise from JJ to meet in the morning for coffee.

JJ lays her head against the cool table, what is wrong with me? First I am thinking about Spence and what I would love to do to him and then Hotch. I must really be tired, she thinks to herself.

She reaches up to the cards still laying on the table and picks up the king of hearts, a chocolate Adonis huh? She knew Pen's nicknames for everyone, but Derek was different his were sexual. They still held the love as every else's did but with a different under tone.

She closed her eyes thinking of Derek. The strong hands, the broad shoulder, and the way he could make crossing the street seem sexy. She could picture him shirtless on the couch, his smokey eyes expressing his desire.

The feel of his lips on hers, the way his skin would feel under her soft hands. The contrast of their bodies, light and dark. The feel of his hands in her hair pulling her down to him his lips hungrily seeking hers. The soft brush of his tongue against her lips seeking access to her own. Her fingertips gently caressing his muscled chest, feeling his body quiver under her touch. His hands bringing her hips down to straddle him. She can feel the rock hard shaft straining against the denim of his jeans, rubbing against her clothed body.

Her own hand slips down into her pants feeling the wetness and the heat her fantasy is creating in her body. She lets her finger slip into her folds gently teasing the already hard bud. She tries to get more comfortable in the chair, squirming around in it.

She spreads her legs slightly and sucks on her fingers wetting them. Just as she is about to slide them back to her throbbing clit, her phone rings again….


	4. Chapter 4

"What the FUCK!" JJ screams at the phone, "what is this, call Jennifer night?" She hesitates answering the phone, just a few more minutes and I would have release. I would have reached the top.

"Hello," she says in a sarcastic voice, "I am fine, I don't need everyone to keep calling me". She never even looked at the caller id because she knew it was one of her team mates that was worried about her.

"Are you sure about that babe?" a deep voice rumbles thru her phone. Her breath catches in her throat, oh shit it's Rossi. "I just thought I would call and see if you needed any help", his voice purring in her ear.

"Why would I need any help from you?", JJ's face flushed, heat spreading through out her body. She could not believe the effect his voice was having on her body. The teasing tone he was using, trying to draw her out.

"Maybe a couple of strong hands to help with the press releases you are waiting on?" his says in a husky voice emphasizing the word releases.

"Uh, no that's okay. I am doing fine all by myself." She states strongly to the dark and sexy voice. She knows the sooner she can get him off the phone the sooner she can go back to playing solitaire.

I bet you are babe, Rossi says under his breath. "Well if you need me all you have to do is call me and I will come", again putting emphasis on the words need and come. His voice was oozing sex and he knew it was having an effect on JJ.

"Um, okay Dave. Bye.", She closes her phone before he can say another word.

"The dark king of spades, the haunted soul. That would have to be Rossi. ", she thinks to herself as she looks at the card. He was worse than Hotch at hiding his true feelings. She knew his heart bore many scars, many of them still raw and open.

JJ leaned back into the chair once more thinking of Rossi's dark eyes. You could lose yourself in those eyes. She licks her fingers again, wetting them, letting them slide down between the folds of her lips. She closes her eyes and begins the climb to the peak.

He beckons her to the couch, by simply holding his hand out to her. She walks slowly to him, taking his hand strong calloused hand in hers and brings it to her lips. Slowly she kisses each finger tip and then suckles each digit letting her tongue stroke them. She smiles at him as he reaches for her, pulling her down on top of him.

His lips gently kiss hers, suckling her bottom lip and stroking it with his tongue. She moans at the sensations, allowing his tongue access her to hers. She can feel his hands slide up the inside of her shirt stroking her back.

JJ unbuttons her shirt with one hand and begins to caress her breasts. She kneads the firm mounds, she loves the feel of her lace bra rubbing against her hard nipples. She slips her hand from her pants and takes each breast out of the bra. She teases her hard nipples rolling them between her thumb and fingers.

JJ lays her head back on the chair, her lips slightly parted breathing heavily.

Rossi's dark eyes capture hers, holding her gaze. No words are spoken, none are needed as two bodies can speak without them. She can feel his need against her firm stomach, he is rock hard with desire.

He removes his hands bringing them to the front of her blouse; he slips each button thru their hole. His strong, rough hands sliding it down her shoulders and off her arms. The feel of his hands on her skin makes her groan.

She can feel his hands holding her breasts, letting his thumb graze each nub. He is teasing each one making them harder, tighter than she has ever felt before. She raises herself, bringing each to his lips, wanting to feel his mouth suck them.

He takes each taut hard bud into his warm mouth, sucking each one, teasing the tips with his tongue. Her hands are buried in his hair as she grinds against his arousal. She feels him buck up against her. She slowly slides down his body and begins to unbutton his shirt, kissing him deeply.

JJ lets one of her hands slide back to her aching clit, slowly rubbing circles around it. She slips a finger inside of her wet self. She just cant get into the position she wants so she gets up from the chair and walks to the couch. She looks at the door, it is closed, she lets her pants and lacy panties fall to the floor and steps out of them.

JJ lays back on the couch, letting her leg dangle over the arm. After one more look at the door she closes her eyes and lets her hand slip back down to her hard clit.

She feels the soft, wiry hair of his chest under her hands. The muscles jumping at her feather like touch. She looks at his face, seeing the pleasure she is giving him. She lowers her lips to the pulse point on his neck and beings soft suckling kisses downward. She hears the rumble of a growl escape his lips as she licks his nipples until they are as hard as hers.

She continues to leave a path of wet kisses down his chest to the waist of his jeans. Her hands make simple and quick work of his belt, button and zipper. He arches his back off the couch and allows her to slip his jeans and boxers down. She continues her path down to the bottom of his shaft, letting her tongue flick around the base. He growls her name in a pleading voice, wrapping his hands in her hair. He tries to pull her mouth to the head of his hard shaft, but she pulls away shaking her head no.

She resumes her path to his heavy sac, letting her tongue wet each one. She slowly takes one into her mouth and suckles gently. She shows the same attention to the other and begins a path back up his chest to his lips.

JJ can feel the edge getting closer, her fingers rubbing harder and faster against her clit. Her other hand is holding her slightly open, she lets her fingers slip deep inside of the hot wet heat.

She can feel his hands on the button and zipper of her pants. He pushes them down over her soft hips. She stands to allow them and her panties to fall to the floor. Just as she is about to lower herself down on him he stops her.

He raises up to a sitting position in front of her. He nudges her knees apart with his, letting his fingers slide in between the fold of her lips; slipping his fingers inside of her wet warmth.

He leans forward and dips his head towards her and slowly begins to lick her hard clit. Her knees are weak from the teasing of his tongue, she places a knee on each side of him raising herself up onto the couch.

He leans back and using his hands on her cheeks pulls her with him. She has her hands buried in his hair urging him for more. He begins to suckle her hard nub, letting his tongue slip inside of her. He can feel her walls tightening, she is on the verge. He suckles harder, slipping his tongue over the nub.

She throws her head back and screams his name over and over as her body shakes from the intense orgasm. Every part of her body is alive and throbbing. Rossi continues his ministrations until he can no longer feel her body throb.

JJ has lost all control now, her body arching up off the couch. Her hand/fingers working faster and harder. She hears the words, "Venite a me babe" and she explodes into a million pieces. It feels so good, she feels so alive. She wants more, she keeps the rhythm of her hands and fingers going, knowing she can cum again.

She is back with Rossi on the couch. He is pulling her down to the tip of his large hard shaft. She rubs her face against the stubble of his beard, loving the sensations it is causing against her skin.

He captures her swollen lips in a deep kiss as he slides deep inside of her. She moans into the kiss as she feels him stretch her. He is so big but it feels so good. She starts to slowly ride him, letting him almost escape her and then impaling his shaft totally inside of her.

His head is laid back against the couch, eyes closed letting her ride him any way she wants. She watches his face, letting her hands stroke his neck and hair. She can feel the waves coming again for her and starts riding him faster and harder.

His hands on her hips, he growls her name as he bucks up against her.

She can feel him swelling inside of her. He bucks against her sending her over the edge once more, exploding into a million pieces. She cries out his name as she clings to him.

JJ cries out Dave's name once more as she goes over the edge to bliss. She feels so alive, she can feel every bead of sweat on her body. Every nerve in her body is on fire. She slows the movement of her hand and then stops. She waits for her breath to become normal again.

She reaches for her clothes and dresses slowly, maybe the phone calls made the wait worth it….She is smiling…


End file.
